Will You Break Me?
by FaLLenANgeL4545
Summary: Mikan Sakura. Once a cheerful, bubbly girl, now isolated and stone-faced. After "that time" she's never been the same. She hardly ever talks to anyone, and the girls from school don't help. But when Narumi comes and tells her something that will change her life from what she knows it to be, what will she do? Will she go with Narumi? Rest inside...
1. Prologue

Hey guys! FallenAngel here!

Soooooooo, finally posted my first fanfiction! Woohoo, now you all can read this crap I call writing! Yay!...yeah, brace yourself. Also, I love comments, even if they are collective critisism (since I'm still new at this), but please nothing straight out like "this is horrible" "nothing creative" "you suck" and "leave already" (also no flames please!).

Yeah so most of you guys probably stopped reading at this point, so sorry for boring those who stayed. I also am putting my summary in here just incase it didn't completely fit. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary **

Mikan Sakura. Once a cheerful, bubbly girl, now isolated and stone-faced. After "that time" she's never been the same. She hardly ever talks to anyone, and the girls from school don't help. But when Narumi comes and tells her something that will change her life from what she knows it to be, what will she do? Will she go with Narumi? Will she remain tortured and beat? Will Natsume save her? Or will he make her break?... NxM, maybe some RxH. My first fanfic so please read! It's not as bad as this summary, I promise.

**~Mikan POV~**

It was just a day, a day like any other normal day I've had. The popular girls torture me, I was still without my only friend, all alone. Still went to the same school, still the awkward nerd of the class, still empty inside.

Still with dead eyes.

Death. That one thing can make one's life turn upside down, and no matter how much I want them to, the tears will never fall down. But I guess that's okay, it hides my weakness, like my emotionless mask.

The light in my world is gone; I'm surrounded by darkness. The same darkness the covers my house, the house _we _used to live in together. The same house I live alone in now. The darkness that can kill, can make one not want to live, it cloaks me, surrounds me, and suffocates me. I don't have don't have the want for food and only consume what is necessary to stay alive, making me sickly thin. The only reason why I haven't been forced to go see "help" is because I hide it with the clothes I wear. It's always been this way since _that _happened; it's always dark, I never eat, I stay as an emotionless doll.

But that all changed today, when a tall, purpled eyed man came to my class calling for me. What I didn't know was what he told me that day would change my life forever.

Man was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 1 How It All Began

Hey guys~!

I can't believe that people took the time out of their lives to read this! Thanks to those 47 who actually check it out and those of you who are actually taking the time now to read this! You guys are sooooooooo amazingly awesomerificly cool! Thanks for giving me the power to continue with this story! Also a big thanks to nix(Guest) for writing me my first review!

Anyways getting back to the story, i realised i forgot to mention some things.

**PD** **of MIkan Sakura**:

-Honey brown eyes and hair

-age: 14 (freshman year of highschool)

-alice: nullification and sec

-personality: barely talks (pretty much mute). Wears an emotionless maks to hide her tru feelings. She is permentally scarred from an "incident" that happened to her when she was younger, leaving her lonely, partially mute by choice, and with an intense phobia (you'll figure ou which one later). She closes herself off from everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice (No matter how much I wish I did...) Tachibana Higuchi does, the creator of Gakuen Alice.

Editted by My friend: quiversarrow123 (this is her DA account, check it out!)

Now onto the story...

**Chapter 1: How It All Began…**

**~Mikan POV~ **

(BTW this is all going to now be in present tense for most of it, since we're going back to when it all began. Sorry for the confusion.)

History, the one class I hate the most. I find I really don't need to know that this person did this thing to survive in life. But I'm still the smartest in the class, I still study for it, and I still ace the test. And like any other day, I'm still getting death glares from the girls in class.

Yeah, today really sucks.

And I really don't see why they hate me. I mean I wear old, baggy sweaters, loose jeans, the same old pair of sneakers, boxy glasses with a thick frame (which I don't need since I have 20/20 vision, I just use them to hide my face), and long, untrimmed hair coming down to my waist with bangs covering my eyes. They definitely can't be jealous of my family or friends; I have none. The only thing that could be a reason is that the teachers like me because I'm smart and that the school staff pity me.

Through my inner monologue I fail to hear the knocking on the classroom door and my teacher talking to someone in the hallway. "Sakura-san." He turned his head and called to me. I only look at him for confirmation that I heard him, so he continues, "Someone is here to see you." I am generally confused by what he said, but I hide it with a blank face, the same one I always wear. I get up and walk towards the teacher, ignoring my classmates stares and glares, their hushed whispers filling the air. 'I bet it's just some prank. Might as well get it over with.' I inwardly sign at the thought as I walk past my teacher give him a small nod.

When I got there I saw something I truly didn't except.

A genuinely warm smile.

I stare at the tall man in front of me, my eyes silently telling him to speak, but it seems like he doesn't get the message. That or he's just stubborn on making me talk, which isn't going to happen. I'm pretty much mute after all, since I barely ever talk. So I take in the man's appearance: blond hair that ended at his shoulders, bright purple eyes, pale skin, and a pearly white, warm smile. Not to mention his somewhat frilly/girly clothes.

"Sakura Mikan-chan." He finally spoke up taking me out of my daze. I stare back at him showing him he has my attention. "Hello, my name is Narumi Anju. I am here to talk to you about a certain scholarship."

'Scholarship? Okay, this has to be a prank by some bored students.' But I followed him anyways when he said we should go talk about this somewhere more private.

We walk until we are outside, under a tree on the school campus. He sits down and gestures for me to join him. So I do. Every now and then I could see the students walking through the windows across campus can feel some of their stares, but I just ignore them and let him talk.

"Mikan-chan, will it be alright if I ask you some questions?" I give him a nod to continue. "Thank you." He says softly. Then suddenly his face loses its warm smile and changes into a serious expression. "Have you noticed anything strange happen to you? Or do you have any _weird_ talents?"

I take a moment, thinking on what he asked, and only one thing came to mind. 'Can I tell him? Can I trust him? Should I trust him? Should I –'

"It's okay. You don't need to answer. I have another idea." He said with his smile again. I look towards him, noticing that I had broken our eye contact earlier, and gave him a small smile as a thank you.

**~Narumi POV~**

I need to make sure that my hunch was correct, so I get straight to the point, "Have you noticed anything strange happen to you? Or do you have any _weird_ talents?"

Suddenly, her emotionless face breaks. He eyes look tortured and lonely. A light layer of tears glaze over her honey brown eyes, making them sparkle with pain, even though they look dead. I look down at her hands in her lap and I can see her knuckles turning white. Blood trickling down between her fingers. I can't stand watching this anymore, so I say, "It's okay. You don't need to answer. I have another idea."

She looks up at me with glazed eyes then gives me a small smile. She actually smiled, and it's a real smile, be it small but with genuine feeling. I stare at her, wide-eyed, then give her a warm, caring small; taking her hands off her lap to examine them. From the look on her face, I can tell that she didn't know she did this to herself. Her palms or covered with blood from self-inflicted wounds. Four small, deep crest shaped cuts on each palm, leaking blood until her finger tips. "Mikan-chan, you shouldn't do this to yourself."

She gives me a small nod as a response, only looking down at her hands as they tremble slightly. Her eyes went back to being dead. It was so intense that they looked like lifeless black holes that could suck the life out of everything around them. 'What happened? Why did she become like this? Could it be she's…'

"Let's go wash and fix this up, okay?" I tell her, smiling again. She looks up and stares at me for a moment then nods her head, before giving me a small, shaky smile again.

Then I lead her to the school infirmary, treat her hands, and escort her home. Before I leave I give her my card and tell her, "If you have any more questions or need help, call this number. I'll be back in a week to give you a test. Bye bye~." Then I wave goodbye and turn to leave, when I feel a tug on my sleeve. I turn around to look down at the girl in front of me. She looks down at the floor for a while then looks up at me saying in a soft whisper,

"Thank you."

Sooooooo~ Wachya think? Interesting? Still boring (sorry taking forever to move along...)? Please review! They're my encouragement to keep writing!

That's all for now and I hope to update soon!

Fallen Angel


	3. Chapter 2: Ropes and Fears

Hey guys~!

Already on chapter 2, yay! XD I wanna say thanks to all of my viewers for reading my story! You guys really don't know how happy you make me when you guys read this story! Unfortunately though this Monday, tomorrow, school starts again, so i will have less time to write and update. I will try my best to have close to, if not, 2 chapters every 2 weeks, so please check in.

Also i think with the next chapter i have to change the ratings back up to M for imappropriate language and mentionings of gruesome/voilent actions that can be too much for kids (I'm really sorry! X( but it's an important part of the story so I can't take it out.

So after that note, back to the story! XP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice (No matter how much I wish I did...) Tachibana Higuchi does, the creator of Gakuen Alice.

Not editted by anyone cuz i put this up in a rush, sorry!

**Chapter 2: Ropes and Fears**

**~Mikan POV~**

Its' been three days since Narumi-sensei came. I've been thinking and have decided to take him up on his offer. Not only because it's a scholarship but also fro the fact that me going there might help me uncover the strange things that happen to me, the incident from my past, and why only I lived.

Well, there's that, and there's also the fact that news spreads around fast. So now the _entire_ student body knows that I was offered a scholarship to transfer, and now they're out to get me. And the teachers aren't helping much either, especially when they announce it in almost _all _of my classes and praise me for it. So, yeah, I really _don't_ want to die by the hands of they student body, thank you very much.

'Especially not by Lina and her group of "populars" over there.' I think as I watch said girls across the room flirting with guys in their way-too-exposed clothes from my seat. They've always been out to get me, this just gives them another reason to. Speaking of which, said she-devils are giving me death glares through make-up-caked faces. I just turn my attention away from them and face the black board. 'Just because you guys come from rich families and get whatever you want, it doesn't mean you can get all pissy because I got a scholarship and you didn't.' I turn back to them and give them the say stoic look I give everyone. 'Oh looky here, the queen of witches walks this way. This has got to be good…'

"Sakura. I heard you got a scholarship. Don't think just because you were offered one that you are any better than us. Your just some poor girl, living alone with no family, and the only reason why you got that scholarship is because everyone pities you." She looks me up and down. "Well everyone but me of course." Then she gives me a I'm-so-better-than-you smirk and finishes with, "Your just a waste of my time."

I just stare at her with indifference. 'Ouch. That so would've hurt if it came from someone other than you.' I remarked in my head, but somehow I'm pretty sure she got the message, because her taunting stare turned into a heated glare, calling for death.

"Know your place Sakura," she said with a cold voice. Then she bet down to my eye level, placed her hand on my desk, and leaned near my ear, "Or I'll make you learn it…" And with whispered threat she pushed herself back up and went back to her groupies to flirt with and tease guys.

'What the hell was that all about? Psycho-chic.' Was all I thought before turning my attention back to the board, at the front of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to come. 'This is going to be a long four days…'

**Time Skip: 1 Hour After School**

**~Mikan POV~**

School ended an hour ago, but I'm still here for two reasons. First one of my teachers needed some help with paperwork and such and asked for my help, which I agreed to doing. Second, I really don't want to go to an empty house today, I have a bad feeling about leaving school campus. I don't know why but I just do.

It's already 4:30 and school gates close for students at 5:30. Should I leave now? 'Might as well go check my locker and the classroom for my books first.' And with that I head back to my last class.

The halls are empty and eerily quiet. 'Geez, a school is so creepy without students in it.' I think as I walk down the hallways and reach my classroom door. I open the door and go to my desk to see if I got everything. Suddenly I freeze as I hear the door close and hearing a "click" sound, saying it was locked. I turn around to find Lina with her "bestie" from her groupies, standing in front of both doors. 'Since when were they here?' I think as I star at them blanckly.

"Hey Sakura. What are you doing here so late at school?" Lina asks with a smirk on her face. 'What's her problem?' I think while mentally shaking my head.

"I could ask you the same." I reply and find short amusement from the astonished looks on their faces.

"You actually talked. The Mute-girl actually talked!" Her friend, Tami, I believe, exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Tami!" Oh, I was right. "She just chooses not to talk." Lina explain with a glare. 'Lookie here! Someone actually grew a head in that hollow head of hers.' She turns back to me. "Anyways you never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"None of your business." I tell her blankly.

"Know your place Sakura!" She replies, anger showing all over her face. "Now answer the question." 'Gosh, bossy much.'

"No."

"Why you little –"

"Now, now girls, we don't need a catfight now, do we." Said a boy from the corner of the room behind me. I turn around and my eyes widen a fraction. 'Since when? The doors are closed and locked because of those two. How did he get in here?!'

"Finally you speak up." 'Wha—' "Call the others out already Haruki. I want to get started already." Lina demanded as she brought her video camera out.

'Wait! Camera, others, get started? What's going on here? What are they planning to do?!' I ramble while I freak out internally, while I just stare at the with a look of indifference on the outside.

"Shou, Takuya, get out. We're getting started." Haruki says and I turn to the front of the room to find two boys coming out of their corners, waliking towards me. Ropes in their hands. I turn back to see Haruki walking towards me, rope in his hands too. My heart beat speeds up when realization hits me hard. My mask cracks.

'They going to…'

I turns towards the doors to make a run for it but find Lina and Tami in front of them, Lina with a video camera in hand and Tami with a regular camera. Another crack. I turn towards the other side of the side of the classroom and I see the windows. "I don't care if I'm on the third floor, I need to get out of here." I dash to the window before they can figure out, but Haruki was to fast. He took out a pocket knife to try to stop me, tearing off the entire sleeve of my shirt on my left shoulder, leaving a deep bloody gash on my shoulder. Two more cracks. But I just gripped my wounded limb as I sprinted to the windows. Quickly, I let go of my shoulder and fuddle with the window, but no matter what I do it won't open. The lock's broken. My mask breaks off. There's no way out, I can't escape, I can't get away. I look down at my blood cover hands as I can only think one thing,

'They've got me trapped. There going to do it…'

So there's chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it!

And now for replies:

**Chocacho:** Well the "incident" was a trumatic expierience that happend to her when she was little. It involve the death of her parents and lots of blood. Thats all I'm gonna say, you'll find the rest out later on.

**TECKK:** Muchas gracias!

**emilyishdabest: **Thank you soooooooo much! I'll try to do as much as possible! :)

**michan-natsu: **Thanks a bunch! I'm going to try updating every week - 2 weeks!

Well, until next time!

FallenAngel signing out. Ja ne~


End file.
